This invention relates to an array of infrared (IR) detectors for imaging, and more particularly to a compact multiplexed array of integrating IR detectors for imaging.
Missions like Galileo to Jupiter in 1985 have created a need for a compact multiplexed array of integrating detectors for a near infrared imaging instrument. The objective is to provide an array of very high quality detectors in a focal plane assembly of about 11/2".times.1" in area, and less than 1/8" in height, in which charge integration is accomplished in the detectors. Commercial applications may include medical diagnostics, thermal studies of electronic circuitry and integrated circuits and intrusion and surveillance detection.